Seizoen 1
Het eerste seizoen van Charmed werd uitgezonden van oktober 1998 tot mei 1999 en bezit een totaal van 22 afleveringen. Het is verkocht op DVD in 2005 als een dvd-box zonder extra's. In 2008 werd hij ook nog eens in de winkel gezet in een box van alles afleveringen van Charmed. Samenvatting Wanneer de drie zussen ontdekken dat ze afstammen van een lange lijn van heksen vechten de zussen met demonen, tovenaars, en af en toe tegen elkaar. Wanneer de mooie zusjes Halliwell een huis erven van hun grootmoeder en een geheim "Book of Shadows" ontdekken, leren ze dat ze elk een unieke kracht hebben; De sterke wil en beheersing van Prue kan voorwerpen verplaatsen met haar geest; De gereserveerde, sarcastische Piper is in staat om de tijd te bevriezen; En de ongeremde, levenslustige Phoebe ziet de toekomst en het verleden. Apart, zijn ze alledrie heel sterk, maar als ze hun eigenbelang opzijzetten en de "Power of Three" oproepen, zijn ze onoverwinnlijk zodat ze in staat zullen zijn om het onschuldige te beschermen en het kwaad te verslaan. Elke spannende aflevering in deze zeer geslaagde serie is een bovennatuurlijke avontuur gebrouwd met spanning en humor. Cast Hoofdcast * Shannen Doherty als Prue Halliwell * Holly Marie Combs als Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano als Phoebe Halliwell * T. W. King als Andy Trudeau * Dorian Gregory als Darryl Morris Terugkerende cast * Neil Roberts als Rex Buckland * Leigh-Allyn Baker als Hannah Webster *Brian Krause als Leo Wyatt * Jennifer Rhodes als Grams * Finola Hughes als Patty * Shawn Christian als Josh * Cristine Rose als Claire Pryce * Carlos Gomez als Inspector Rodriguez Opmerkingen en Varia * Als één van de personages in een aflevering niet voorkomen, dan verschijnt zijn/haar naam ook niet in de Opening Credits * De DVD-box van dit seizoen werd vrijgegeven op 1 februari 2005 in Regio 1 (de VS, Canada) en voor alle andere regio's in mei, april of juni. Het bevat geen bonusmateriaal, tot grote ergernis van de fans. * De Opening Credits onderging een aantal veranderingen tijdens de eerste vijf afleveringen. De volgorde van de belangrijkste cast was veranderd, evenals verschillende effecten en clips. **Na de vierde aflevering werd Alyssa Milano voor T.W. King en Dorian Gregory vermeld ** De naamloze shots waren voor elk personage oorspronkelijk zeer kort, in plaats van een flits, maar werden langere shots waarin het personage gebruik gemaakt van een kracht (maar voor de sterfelijke karakters, zou dit een normale close-up van de acteur worden) * Een Unaired Pilot maakt gebruik van een andere Phoebe Halliwell gespeeld door Lori Rom. Alyssa Milano werd gecast als Phoebe nadat Lori Rom de cast had verlaten om persoonlijke redenen. Daarnaast werd Andy Trudeau gespeeld door Chris Boyd, maar werd uiteindelijk vervangen door T.W. King. Wanneer de Unaired Pilot werd heropgenomen, gebruikten ze enkele scènes van de originele Pilot, terwijl ze extra scènes toegevoegd hadden van de nieuwe opnames. * T.W. Kg verliet de serie aan het einde van dit seizoen om onbekende redenen. Het gerucht gaat dat: Dat Shannen Doherty van het netwerk vuur voor hem maakte. Afleveringen SistersSpell.jpg|'The Unaired Pilot'|link=The Unaired Pilot Sisters-Picture.jpg|'Something Wicca This Way Comes'|link=Something Wicca This Way Comes Sisters-Spell.jpg|'I've Got You Under My Skin'|link=I've Got You Under My Skin Sisters.jpg|'Thank You for Not Morphing'|link=Thank You for Not Morphing Sisters-Innocent.jpg|'Dead Man Dating'|link=Dead Man Dating Sisters-Hospital.jpg|'Dream Sorcerer'|link=Dream Sorcerer Prue.jpg|'The Wedding from Hell'|link=The Wedding from Hell Sisters-Book.jpg|'The Fourth Sister'|link=The Fourth Sister Prue-Book.jpg|'The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts'|link=The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts Melinda-Drawing.jpg|'The Witch is Back'|link=The Witch is Back Book-Erase.jpg|'Wicca Envy'|link=Wicca Envy Sisters.jpg|'Feats of Clay'|link=Feats of Clay Phoebe-Prue-Book.jpg|'The Wendigo'|link=The Wendigo Prue.jpg|'From Fear to Eternity'|link=From Fear to Eternity Leo.jpg|'Secrets and Guys'|link=Secrets and Guys Grams.jpg|'Is There a Woogy in the House?'|link=Is There a Woogy in the House? Prue-Spell.jpg|'Which Prue is It Anyway?'|link=Which Prue is It, Anyway? Grams-Patty.jpg|'That '70s Episode'|link=That '70s Episode Brendan-Sisters.jpg|'When Bad Warlocks Turn Good'|link=When Bad Warlocks Turn Good Prue-Piper.jpg|'Out of Sight'|link=Out of Sight Book.jpg|'The Power of Two'|link=The Power of Two Piper-Leo.jpg|'Love Hurts'|link=Love Hurts Time.jpg|'Déjà Vu All Over Again'|link=Déjà Vu All Over Again Cover Seizoen2.jpg|Volgende: Seizoen 2|link=Seizoen 2